Azure
|Gender = Male|Date of birth = N/A|Date of death = N/A|Height = 6'0" (182 cm)|Weight = 195 lbs. (88 kg)|Allegiance = Saiyan Army Time Patrol}} Azure '''(アズール) is one of the handful of Saiyans fortunate enough to survive Planet Vegeta's destruction. Like the typical Saiyan, he's aggressive and chooses violence over peace. Azure is rebellious and likes to be isolated. In his early life, he lived the life of survival ever since Freeza ordered the demise of the Saiyan race. Saiyans on other planets were hunted down and killed by Freeza's men. As Azure fought off Freeza's men, his lust for drawing blood just kept growing to where he wanted to end Freeza himself. In an unexpected twist, Azure was taken in to the time patrol thanks to the time patrol pulling him out of his "Timeline" During his days of the time patrol, he would be often cleaning up the messes caused by Mira and Towa. (Events of both Dragonball Xenoverse and its sequel) Azure developed calm judgement and measurement of humanity from his services and learning about the events happening after Planet Vegeta's termination. Azure enters the Dragonball Fire timeline with Winston where he meets Bax2. Appearance Azure wears the iconic Saiyan armor with his tail wrapped around it as well as a blue scouter. His eyes and long hair are Black. Abilities Galik Gun (ORIGIN- Saiyans such as Vegeta use this attack) Tyrant Lancer (ORIGIN- One of Bardock's Super attacks in Xenoverse) Kill Driver (ORIGIN- One of Turles' Main Super attacks) Full Power Energy Wave (ORIGIN- A majority of characters use this attack from the palm of his or her hand.) Brave Heat (ORIGIN- Bardock's ultimate attack in Xenoverse 2) Forms Great Ape- Like the majority of Saiyans who have tails, Azure undergoes the typical Great Ape transformation when gazing into the moon. Super Saiyan- The typical Super Saiyan transformation of turning his hair gold. Super Saiyan 2- An "upgrade" to the first Super Saiyan transformation. His hair changes but still looks similar. Super Saiyan 3- The third transformation of the Super Saiyan transformation where his hair grows longer and looses his eyebrows. Golden Great Ape- Like the Great Ape transformation but the fur of the great ape is gold like a Super Saiyan's hair. However this form was only used for the transformation of Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4- The final transformation of the Super Saiyan transformation in which a Saiyan can achieve without the assistance of God ki. This form is said to withstand the heat of 6,000 degrees. Battles '''Azure vs Demigra - (Taking place in Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Demigra was freed from the crack of time and swallowed the divine bird Tokitoki, taking over Tokitoki city and it's inhabitants. Azure, being the latest ally of Supreme Kai of Time, fought against Demigra and almost became a puppet of Demigra if it weren't for Trunks and the Sumpreme Kai of Time. Their final battle would be the crack of time, the same place in which Demigra was imprisoned. Azure was victorious. 'Azure vs Towa and Mira '- (Taking place in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2) Azure had first encounter the time traveling pair in a time patrol mission on Planet Namek, fighting them off through various eras in the timeline. Eventually, Azure gained his first victory over Mira. Thinking he killed Mira with a powerful ki blast attack, Azure would be surprised to find out that Mira did survive with just a small portion of his body still alive encountering the two on Planet Namek on a time patrol mission once again. Finally, Azure ends Mira's life after Mira absorbed Towa and obtained the power of Tokitoki's egg. 'Azure vs Dabura and Demigra '- (Taking place in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) After investigating the final wormhole along with noticing Conton City's population being turned into stone, Azure first encounters the Demon King Dabura in the time vault. The Demon King opens a hole into the void of time in which Azure pursues after him. However, Dabura had a plan prepared for the occasion. He brings an ally from a different timeline, the ally being Demon god Demigra. The Saiyan eventually defeats the two demons until the mysterious Fu arrives. List of characters killed by Azure * Numerous civilians on numerous planets he conquered for Freeza before the events leading to the Saiyan genocide. * Demigra (DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE) * Mira (DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE 2) Trivia * Azure's hair is hair #7 in Xenoverse's character creation (Yamcha's hair) * Azure's armor happens to look like Turles' armor. * Azure's personality is in a way similar to Jin Kazama from the Tekken Series since he's rebellious and likes to be isolated. Gallery image0 (5).jpg|Azure and Velvet 20190515103110_1.jpg|Azure and Goku 20190518183714_1.jpg|Azure in Dragonball Xenoverse 20190519212134_1.jpg|Piccolo saves Azure from an unfair ringout due to Frost poising him. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Saiyans Category:Time patrollers Category:Z Fighters Category:DBF Characters Category:DBFF Characters